one messed up world
by morbid.kiwi
Summary: um, the dhampir population is low and the royal mess everything up with their plan. set in first book. is T now but may be M later
1. Chapter 1

**Um, Ok I am going to try this. Hope you like it. To listen to music I like while I write this go to and look up MissMorbidKitty. I have three playlists: Panic! At The Disco, Cool music, and Music I like. **

Running, always running. Right now I'm running from all the ones I know and love. Lissa, my best friend, my sister, the one who I have some weird connection with, I am running from her and all our friends. Being away from Lissa feels like a have a hole punched in my chest, or I am missing something. I miss her so much, I miss all my friends, but I can't go back _there_. They want something from me that I don't want to give. The world is fucked up now. It used to be okay, but that was before the strigoi killed more than half the dhampir population. They needed guardians and breeders. The males are automatically guardians because they won't help the population; dhampirs can't reproduce with each other. The females are tested. Their whole life they learn to fight, if they are lucky. I wasn't lucky. My mom just kept me in our town, where I went to human school with Lissa. Well, it was mostly human. There were moroi and dhampirs. But, when girl dhampirs hit puberty they are tested on their fighting skills. If they didn't pass they were made into breeders, who start the breeding when they are old enough: around fourteen or fifteen. They are stuck up with one or two moroi men to breed until menopause. Horrible, I know. But, when the royal moroi get paranoid, everyone under them has to suffer.

I am now running of course. I am in California. I was in my apartment, studying. I hate school, but I now have to provide for myself. I have a job, but that won't keep me in my apartment, fed, forever. But, somehow the guardians found me. I steal some boy's keys; I know him and his car. He gave me a ride from school. Now all I have to do is run four blocks, unlock the door, and get the hell out of here. I am two blocks away and here footsteps coming after me, they are _fast. _ I speed up, my bare feet and lungs screaming in protest. One block from the car, a short man steps in front of me and he grabs me. I bite his hand and kick him in the no-no spot. I run again. Right when I grab the door handle, arms wrap around me.

"Let me go!" I yell. I wriggle out of the grip and I see I am cornered by seven guardians. "Why can't you just leave me alone? What's one dhampir to you? I'm just one person, I don't matter that much!"

"We are here to take you to the academy, Rosemarie Hathaway." The tall guy who grabbed me says.

"Well, I don't want to go!" I snap.

"Not, even for Lissa and your other friends?" he asks. Lissa, oh God how I wanted to just sit and talk with her; catch up and see how her life has been for the three years I've been gone.

"No, I don't want to go back," I whisper.

"Well, you have no choice." One of the guardians says. I know I have no chance with tall guy, so I go for the short guy whose crotch I kicked. I jump at him. He goes to push me but I shove two my fingers in his mouth and pull, careful to keep my fingers in front of his teeth; it is a street fighting move I picked up. I drag him around like a puppy. I punch him and ignore the pain in my hand. I dash towards the car. I pull the keys out of my pocket. I get to the driver's side. I try to get the right key but I hand is shaking. Someone wraps grips my wrists and pulls them behind my back. I feel cool metal and here the quiet _click, click, click _of handcuffs, dang it. 

"Damn you for dragging me back to that hellhole," I snarl. He drags me the private plane. He sits me in the window seat and sits beside me. He takes the cuffs off. I jump up and he pulls me back down and handcuffs me to the seat. The plane starts and all hope is lost. I slump in my seat.

"Were you going to attack all of us?" he asks.

"Of course not, I can't fight, but I was going to run." I snap.

"If you can't fight then why are we coming after you to be a guardian?" he asks.

"Are you stupid? I failed the test. I am not going to be a guardian. Why do you think I ran?" I snarl.

"You're….a breeder?" he whispers.

"No shit Sherlock, if I was a guardian do you think I would have run? You have it easy. You are a guardian no matter what. I didn't have a chance. My mom locked my up in our house. I went to a school with humans. I never learned to fight." I say. I turn my head away from him as a sign of _I don't want to talk. _A few hours later the plane lands and my heart drops to my torn, bare feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it. R/R**

They lead me to the main office. I bound up to the tall guy.

"Hey, Comrade, since you have basically ruined my life, couldn't you guys just let me sleep before we deal with this?" I ask.

"Headmaster Kirova wants to deal with it now." He says coolly. I stay silent because I can't get the energy to come up with anything. But just to piss him off I come up with the energy.

"Whatever, Comrade, I can't believe you follow orders from a self-righteous, old, bit-"

"Shut up, for just one second." He snaps. I pause, he just said that.

"Nah, I'm good." I smirk. Before I know it we are in an office I have been in plenty of times. I may have only been at the academy for three years but I got in plenty of trouble. I ran away when I was fifteen and the shipped me her to become a breeder when I was twelve. I was never thrown in the breeder's pit, I was too young. I knew what they were planning for me and I wanted the give everyone hell for it. I have always had my temper, impatience, and I have always been stubborn. Even though all I knew was street fighting, I never lost when I was twelve. When I was thirteen and fourteen, I had my ass handed to me, but I learned quickly. I studied what the fighters did. I still can't fight though. One, because the fighters were always learning. I can fight at a fourteen year olds level…maybe. But, while I was away they kept learning. I had already failed my test. I was sentenced to a life of hell.

"Rose welcome back," sneers Kirova.

"Listen bitch, I don't want to be here." I growl.

"You are out of line!" she shouts.

"I am not! I am dragged in here to live a life of hell and you sneer at me!" I yell, "I will find a way out again. You won't keep me here!"

"I don't think you are going to find a way out. You are scheduled for a breeding in a month." She says in victory.

"No!" I shout. "You bitch! You planned this; they would have given me a year at least! You can't force me! I can probably kick any of the little moroi boys you send to me."

"Dimitri will be guarding you to make sure you don't run." She says.

"I can't believe I am about to do this." I mutter, " please Kiro- headmaster Kirova, give me one more test, I had lessons in fighting since I left, give me one more chance."

"No," Kirova says.

"Headmaster she is telling the truth, she led one of the guardians around like a dog with one of her moves," I hear behind me. I jump and look behind me and see tall guy, or Dimitri.

"Ugh, fine, I can't believe I am doing this, but, I will set it up. I will come back with more information on with her test is," Kirova says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Dimitri will be staying in your room to make sure you don't run" Kirova says. I almost protest, but take what you can get. Dimitri leads me to my room. He opens the door and I see two twin mattresses, one with a black comforter and one with a blue one. I take the black one, I know it is mine. It is farthest from the door. There are two dressers now, one on my side of the room and one on his. God, this is weird. I stand there awkwardly.

"Why did you help me?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I just knew you would make a good guardian." He says.

"Well, I don't really know anything about fighting." I whisper.

"I know," he answers.

"Will you teach me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I will," he says.

"Great," I yawn, "I am tired, so let's hit the hay." He nods. I look in my dresser for my favorite pjs. I turn and look at him.

"Well, um, turn around," I say. He turns and walks into the bathroom with pajamas. I cast a look at the closed bathroom door. I hurriedly get in my short shorts and long Black Veil Brides T- shirt. I brush my long dark brown, almost black hair, and look in the mirror. I see a pale girl, with a light tan, and her huge dark brown eyes with dark purple under them. She looks tired. I look like a zombie. I look back in the mirror and see Dimitri. I jump and turn around quickly. I move and lay under the covers. I lay my head on the pillow and fall asleep before I her the light click off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is no one reading this? Is this all pointless? Please review.**

Rose:

"Rose wake up" I hear. Ugh.

"No….." I groan. "Let me sleeeeep"

"I can't, I have to teach you to fight." The deep voice replies.

"Fine" I say. I slowly open my eyes. I sit up and see Dimitri looking at me.

"What?" I groan.

"Your hair is laughable." He replies evenly.

"Shut up." I stand up and moan at my joints popping. I look in to mirror and laugh, he was right.

"Okay, lemme take a shower, then, I will think about fighting." I say.

I take a quick shower and it loosens my muscles. I dry off and get dressed. I look in the mirror and see a tear slide down my face. No, no crying. I wipe it off and walk out of the bathroom with my head held high.

"I need to learn." I say.

"I know," he replies, "It will hurt."

"I don't care. Giving birth would hurt worse would it not?" I ask.

"I don't know I've never done it." He says.

"I'd be worried if you had." I laugh.


	4. ATTENTION

OOC:

I might continue writing. I am sorry I left. I just..had a lot of things going on. But, I have finally gotten back on. I have been writing on Wattpad.

Um…who actually wants me to continue?


End file.
